Fluffity Fluff Fluff Fluffflufffluff
by 0cakekat0
Summary: Impulse writing because why not? Davejade. A bit of Grimdorks too, I guess


Impulse writing because screw it.

Davejade. No title

"Dude, I'm telling you, it's so my turn to pick the movie."

"No man, you picked the last time."

"Dave is not lying to you, John. It is, in fact, not your turn to pick, but rather, it's Jade's."

"Yup!"

The four friends were gathered in the living room of John Egbert, attempting to decide what to watch for their monthly sleepover. As stated earlier, it is Jade's turn to pick the movie. The girl turns to face the collection of movies underneath the TV, silently mouthing the titles to herself. Abruptly, she stops, and gently pulls out a movie.

"John," she says before turning to face him. "What is this?"

In her hand is a movie, the cover depicting a princess with long, golden hair. The other two gazes turn to john, whose blue eyes are examining each fiber of the rug that the four of them are sitting on, red staining his cheeks.

"John, why the fuck do you own a Disney movie? About Rapunzel?"

"I...err..."

Suddenly Jade erupted into laughter, and Rose giggled at the boy's attempt to explain himself. Dave just shook his head, a small smirk appearing on his face. John sighed, and opened his mouth to say something, before closing it and rethinking.

"I...uhm...got it as a gift. From a friend."

"Who would give you a princess movie as a gift?"

"A family moved into the house across the street. They have a little girl, her name's Casey. She's really sweet and playful, we're good friends, and she gave me that as a gift before heading off the summer camp."

"Awwwwwww, that's so sweet!"

"Eheh..."

The snaps of the case opening startled the other three, and they looked over to Jade, who was pulling the DVD out.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Dave asked, confused as to why is Jade pulling out the princess movie what are you doing Jade what?

"Putting in the movie! Duh!" Jade answered with a smile.

"But why a princess movie?"

"Yes, why indeed."

"Because it'll be stupid and funny, and we can just do something else with this on. I mean, if we watched Con Air, then John will give a full running commentary! And no one wants that again."

"Hey!"

"Hee hee."

"We are not watching this lame ass princess movie. It's going to be so dumb and lame and cliche that it can't even be called ironic for me to watch this."

"Oh come on, Dave. You have so much cool that this won't even scratch it!"

"No no, Jade, you don't know how cool works. It's like a bar, and when it's at the top, you are chiller than a frostbitten polar bear chillin' on the ice of the Arctic ocean. But when it takes a hit, it goes down like a nerd asking out the cheerleader to prom. And he goes down like the Titanic. It all fine, but then there's the brutal hit and the waterworks and it's all "Abandon ship! Abort! Abort!" but the sassy queen doesn't let him leave and he's cryin' everywhere but she ain't done yet and she's still ripping into him like a lioness on a little gazelle who got left behind, all teeth and fangs and there's fur and blood and fangs everywhere, but instead of eating the corpse she just left it there-..."

Dave stopped talking, his eyes transfixed on the girl in front of him. She was laughing, and come on Strider, it's not like you haven't seen her laugh before, but despite his best efforts, color was still rising to his cheeks at the sight of her. Damn it, why does she have to be so fucking pretty?

"Dave, are you okay? You're looking a little red there..." Jade trailed off, concern on her face.

"Hm? Oh I'm fine, just gotta take a piss is all."

"I'm sure you do."

Dave did not respond, due to the fact that he had flash stepped, and was now halfway up the stairs.

"...Rose, what did you mean by that?"

Rose just laughed and shook her head.

"Let's start the movie. I'm sure Dave won't be missing much."

Dave descended the stairs just as Jade hit play.

"Punctual as always." Rose said from the couch, sitting next to John. Dave plopped down on the loveseat next to Jade, who was looking at the screen with a bit of intent.

It was midnight, but the movie was only about half over. Normally, Dave would stay up much later, but he'd been doing that a lot lately, working on tracks, or his comic, and though caffeine was normally the answer whenever he was tired, he didn't know where the Egberts kept the coffee making devices, nor did he feel like getting up. or moving at all. Behind his shades, his eyes blinked rapidly in a desperate attempt to not fall asleep. He was failing miserably. Dave's head was bowed forward, and his eyes just could not stay open. C'mon man, you can do this! you just gotta keep your eyes open! You..Can do...this...just...stay...awa...zzzzzzzzzzzz.

For the next ten minutes, he slumbered peacefully, unmoving. No one was aware of the slumbering teen. Until John made a stupid pun. The two girls groaned, and looked to Dave for some long drawn out comment on the stupidity, and were surprised by the silence that followed.

"Dave?" Jade's question was met with more silence.

"Daaaaaaaaa~veeeeeeeeeee~" Jade tugged hard on the fabric of his shirt. Dave was pulled with it, and his head landed on Jade's shoulder.

"...ve me be..." He murmured, though he did not appear to wake.

"I believe Dave is asleep." At Rose's observation, John grinned, a devious look in his eye.

"We should prank him! Like, take his shades and hide them!"

"As amusing as that would be, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because the shades are obviously very special to him, and he would be devastated if he couldn't find them. You gave him those shades, and he hold them, and you, in very high standings."

"Hmm..." John considered Rose's words, before walking over and standing in front of his best friend. Rose noted that Jade didn't look all that irritated when Dave chose to use her as a pillow, and that she hadn't pushed him off yet either. Interesting. John reached and grabbed Dave's shades, slowly pulling them off, pausing when he shifted to get a better hold on Jade's arm. Finally they slipped off, revealing the rest of Dave's face.

His eyes, as expected, were closed, a smattering of freckles under each eye, meeting at the bridge of his nose. Platinum lashes cast little shadows on the not quite as deep bags that were hidden.

"Hmmm..." John said again, looking back and forth between the shades and his sleeping friend. Oh man! This could be so good! But... he's your best friend and he loves these things to death! But pranks! But friendship... With a sigh, John set the shades down on the table, and returned to his seat.

"What made you decide not to?"

" I just couldn't! He'd be so heartbroken without the shades, and he's my best friend. I couldn't do that to him."

"I see."

With that they turned back to the movie, Although not without a quick glance over from Rose. She saw that he must have fallen into her lap, and Jade was absentmindedly stroking his hair. With a soft smirk, she turned her attention back to the bright colors on screen.

Jade had been silent after Dave had rested his head on her shoulder. She really didn't have anything to say, and was content okay maybe more than content to be used as Dave's pillow. So when his head slipped into her lap, she took the opportunity to do something she's always wanted to do: touch his hair. It was as silky as it looked, and Jade found herself stroking and combing it while watching the movie.

It was 1:30 when the movie ended, and the music at the main title had looped for the second second time. Dave's eyes flickered open, only to be blinded by the bright light. Where are my shades? And what's on my head? Eyes still closed, Dave put a hand on top of his head only to find... another hand. Gently, he grabbed the wrist and lifted it up. Moving out from under it, he set it down where his head had been which was Jade's lap. Why was my head in Jade's lap? Last I remember, I was nowhere near her...huh. Slowly getting to his feet, he stretched, hearing a few pops from being in that position too long. He made almost no sound as he made his way to the TV, turning off that and the DVD player in quick succession. Glancing at the couch, he saw John sprawled out on the couch. One arm was thrown over the back of the couch, a leg was dangling off, and in the middle of it all...

Rose was curled up loosely on top of John using him as something in between a mattress and a pillow. Spotting a blanket at the end of the couch occupied by their feet, he unfurled it and placed it over them. Walking back over to the loveseat, he smirked at the sleeping girl.

She was resting her head in her hand, which in turn was propped up on the arm of the smaller sofa. Her other hand was resting in her lap, just where he had left it. She looked cute like that. Her mouth was slightly open, and faint snores could be heard if he listened closely. he gently removed her glasses and place them on the table, next to his. So that's where they went. Scooping her up, an arm under her legs the other behind her, he gently laid her down on the loveseat, and she immediately rolled onto her side, facing away from Dave. He smiled at her, an actual smile, before looking around the room for a place to sleep. Couch: taken. Floor:...possible, if it comes down to it. Loveseat: Hm. Dave decided that the best place would be sharing the loveseat with Jade. Not that snuggling with his crush would be all that bad. The boy laid down next to Jade and pressed close to her. His arms wrapped around her and they just fit underneath her folded ones. Resting His head on top of hers, he took a deep breath. This is so nice. Her hair is soft. And really fluffy. Hmm...

He began to drift off, but a soft whisper brought him back.

"Dave?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, too tired to open his mouth. Crap why did I do this she's gonna think we're creepy oh god why did we-

"Warm..." She punctuated this stated by wriggling back into him more. In no time, she was asleep again, but this time Dave was not far behind.

Mr. Egbert watched the boy go about his tasks from the top of the stairs. He was about to check to see if everyone was asleep and turn off the TV, as he normally did. But Dave had gotten up first and beat him to it. He's a good boy. Covering up his son and Lalonde's girl, before making sure his lady was comfortable and safe. A mental note to pick up another blanket for that couch was made, before he turned and made his way to bed.


End file.
